What Happens in SDCC
by richonnelandfill
Summary: **DANDY FIC** I didn't want to post it but it was asked for. Please skip if this isn't your thing. They said they were going to stop, but with opportunity ever-present what happens in San Diego Comic Con weekend, stays in San Diego Comic Con weekend.


**A/N: More Dandy content was asked for so I gave them more Dandy content lol. Please don't kill me for this.**

Andy: I can't believe they made me sit between Greg and Gale like I was in time-out or something. I'm a forty-something year old man.

Danai: Well if you hadn't went nuts in Madrid, you wouldn't need a babysitter.

Andy: Norman says ridiculous stuff all the time and he doesn't get this treatment.

Danai: That's because they've tried to babysit Norman before but he can't be contained. Speaking of Norman, he just came up to me and said, "I know with you smiling like that that you're talking to Andy so tell him I said hi." And then he smiled and walked away. He swears he knows something about us.

Andy: He's just jealous.

Danai: He is lol.

You should've came to dinner with us. It doesn't feel the same with you missing.

Andy: I thought about it. I'm just exhausted. There's so much going on.

Danai: I know. Is it okay if I stop by later?

Andy: Of course. I should be up.

Danai: Good.

* * *

Danai and Andy sat comfortably on the couch, her legs folded underneath her as they both savored the delicious cheesecake on their forks. Danai had shown up at Andy's hotel suite around ten o'clock, with an extra dessert from the restaurant. She licked the remnants from her fork before stating, "Today felt off."

"Yea, a bit," he said, still eyeing the last bit of his cake. "This panel couldn't have happened at a worse time quite honestly."

"Yea," she sighed. "Are you okay? Feels like something more is going on." She glanced over at him. "What happened at home?"

"The usual," Andy groaned.

"What could she possibly be upset about now? We've been keeping our distance so, I don't get it."

"It doesn't even matter at this point. Gael's whole mission right now is to make me miserable." He dropped his fork into the empty styrofoam case, rubbing his beard ferociously.

"Her making you miserable only makes herself miserable. I don't understand why she just doesn't draw up the papers."

Andy titled his head, "Same reason I haven't."

"Well we've already talked about this. You're a committed man, almost to a fault Andy." He chuckled at her, almost blinded by her mega-watt smile.

"Not according to Greg," Andy smirked.

"Greg, schmeg. What does he know anyway?" Danai smirked, dropping her empty container on the small coffee table in front of them and stretching her bare feet across Andy's lap.

"You're absurd." Andy said, grabbing her to foot to press light circles into her sole. "You staying the night this time?" He angled his head to sneak a glance at her warm eyes, simultaneously biting his lower lip in a mischievous manner.

"You want me to?" It was a question she already knew the answer to, as he had asked her to spend the night with him the prior night before descending the charter plane. She had regretfully declined, claiming they had a busy schedule in the morning, yet this time she was willing to take the risk.

Andy's eyes lowered to twin peaks begging to be released from her fitted halter top. The skirt she wore clung tight to her curvy hips. She was still completely done-up with stunning eye make up and her lips painted red.

"You like to hear me beg, don't you?" Andy smiled, all the while leaning into her to give her a short kiss.

Their noses remained touching until Danai answered, "Sometimes." Their lips met again briefly.

"All the time." He sneered, capturing her lips once more, the kiss growing more passionate as he cupped her jaw.

Danai and Andy found themselves in this predicament quite a bit after filming their bottle episode. There was an attraction there that they both heavily avoided but could no longer after spending eight days together joined at the hip, simulating a steamy romance. Out of respect for Andy's wife they distanced themselves, ceasing the late-night messages, unnecessary time spent together outside of work etc., but it was Andy who wrote Danai the long birthday note, proclaiming his complete infatuation with her, totally disregarding their whole deal.

Andy and Danai's lips crashed together in haste, with her skirt crumpled above her waist he began tugging at the silk bow at her neck as she straddled him on the couch. His tongue was busy wrestling hers but it did not detract him from pulling down her top and squeezing her full breasts. She moaned into his mouth, yet quickly moved away to demand, "Take yours off."

Andy wasted no time tearing his shirt over his head, and aggressively pressing her bare chest to his, latching onto her long neck. The pleasure drowning her panties had her panting wildly until she felt a twinge of guilt. "Andy, we promised we were going to stop this." She had a flashback to their first day back on set for season eight where things had gone a little too far in Danai's trailer after rehearsing lines together.

"I know . . . but . . . this can't wait," Andy grumbled as he peppered several kisses up to her ear, sucking the lobe hungrily into his mouth once he reached it.

She knew it was wrong, but this man was completely irresistible. The way he pulled her panties to the side and stroked her with his agile fingers felt too damn right. "Shit," she whispered as she clawed into his shoulders, attempting to brace herself after his delicious attack.

"Besides you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to." Andy groaned, watching her face as her eyebrows wrinkled in throbbing gratification. "I know you've been wearing these tops for me." She roared with laughter and he smiled, before continuing his wet kisses on her neck, while his fingers did work.

His hand left her center to grip at her plump ass. It had gotten noticeably larger since he last had it in his grasp. It's weightiness distracted him as Danai commenced unbuttoning his jeans, peeling down his pants to free his manhood. She leaned herself forward, then slowly eased herself down onto his thick shaft, her eyes squeezed shut relishing in the feel.

Andy maneuvered her hips, encouraging her to begin rocking in his lap. She obliged, peering down into his crystal blue eyes, unsure of whether her stomach was feeling butterflies or just his long dick. His eyes remained on her as he reached and cupped under one her breasts, bringing her hardened nipple to his mouth. "Oh God," she groaned, knowing she was damn near a goner once he started nibbling and licking at her peak. He then took as much as his jaw would allow and began sucking profusely. She tried keeping her steady rhythm but he was killing her, bouncing her in his lap.

"Damn you're so tight." Andy moaned before taking her other breast into his mouth. He did not even have to tell her for her to know. She called herself opening up to the possibility of dating or what her girlfriend Lupita called 'free dick', but to no avail. Every single guy she went on a date with she compared to Andy. No man met his level of attractiveness, intelligence, and sheer dorkiness all in one. Andy had some type of magic hold on her and at the moment she did not mind being under his spell.

Her walls involuntarily clenched, and her legs threatened to give out as they started trembling. "Mmm mmm baby, don't stop. I'm almost there," he rasped in her ear. She rolled her hips against his, leaning her head over his shoulder and gripping his curls. He quickened his pace underneath her, slamming into her drenched opening. "Oh fuck!" she yelled, her orgasm ripping through her. She hopped up before he could finish, falling to her knees to take his seed in her mouth. With a mouth full of dick she giggled to herself, realizing just how accurate Andrew was about her licking him clean.

"You alright?" Andy asked. They had climbed into his hotel bed together, cuddling together in the nude.

"Yea," she nodded, caressing the arm that wrapped around her.

"It's getting harder and harder to be away from you," he confessed, kissing the back of her ear.

"I know. Me too." She sighed, hoping for sleep to come so she would not have to spend the night thinking about their predicament. Tomorrow, would be another day they would have to pretend and keep their distance.


End file.
